Together In Hell
by I Prey On Blonde Boys
Summary: I'd always assumed that Chuck Bass was forever. I'd never thought that Chuck might be the first out of our non-judging breakfast club to die. R


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm simply outraged that they would put Chuck's life on the line and felt a bit dark today to my boyfriend's dismay.

* * *

Together In Hell

I'd always assumed that Chuck Bass was forever. He was a dark manipulative vampire in my eyes that would last forever to bother me until I died and went to heaven away from him. I'd never thought that Chuck might be the first out of our non-judging breakfast club to die. I'd never thought that the last things I ever said to Chuck would be horrible things akin to a different three words, eight letters. I hate you. I'd left him there broken and walked away furious and upset.

_At least we'll be together in hell._

How pained his face had been when I'd said that. He hadn't been my manipulative vampire then he had been my vulnerable Chuck who was trying desperately to find his way in the darkness of our relationship. When we finally surfaced from the latest tsunami we got hit by Hurricane Jenny.

_This night never happened._

He'd slept with that Humphrey Whore. Fucked her right there on our bed as if I hadn't slept there months before. But I couldn't stop my brain from replaying his expression when I told him that our reconciliation never happened, that I still hated him. That utterly defeated sadness that tore through my own aching heart and made pain harder. I'd finally broken him down completely. Lying awake that night I realized that this time there were not going to be Polish weddings and romantic reconciliations on the Empire State Building. I'd used my designer heels and stomped on his optimistic side that only ever came out when it came to me.

_I thought you didn't love me anymore._

Excuses, my angry heartbroken side screamed, all your full of are excuses to cover your disgusting Chuck Bass deeds. The sad hopeful side of me whispered quietly, you had been too late to tell him, you would have done the same thing. But I would never do something so low. But you would, the quiet side said, your Blair and Chuck two parts of a twisted whole. You're just as manipulative and dark as he is, the voice whispered. Chuck had sunk into the welcome, sad arms of Humphrey wishing they were mine. He thought I'd chosen that Colombia moron over him and had made a mistake. Now so did I.

_Blair, Chuck was shot in Prague._

At first I'd refused to believe that Serena was telling the truth. I snapped my phone closed and downed a few glasses of Chuck's favorite beverage. The scotch was not really my taste but the spicy burn was just what I needed to singe away the pain of her words. Chuck couldn't be shot. Shot was a step away from death and Chuck couldn't die. Dumping my phone into the glass of scotch I sighed when the ringing stopped. Chuck was Chuck Bass and Chuck Bass didn't get hurt. Chuck Bass didn't die.

When Nate turned up outside my Paris hotel room an hour later with red eyes and blood on his shirt I refused to believe. The words were gruesome. _Chuck was mugged and he fought for a ring, an engagement ring that he'd had in his pocket in a velvet box. He was shot through a main artery and he lay in an alley in Prague for hours until I found him. He'd asked me to either come with him or never look for him because he didn't want to remember New York this summer. Chuck's on the brink of death, Blair. He could die at any time._

So that's where I am now. Looking down at my Chuck who had passed slowly mere minutes ago. His skin was gray and sunken in and he looked completely different from my semi-happy Chuck. I couldn't help it I collapsed to my knees sobs racking through my tiny frame. Chuck had died just as I got here. He slipped into the arms of Satan, it couldn't be God because God would never have taken him so soon in life, and left the world thinking I hated him. He passed away with all the bad memories of me in mind. He died thinking that no one loved him. Nate held me until I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him away and ran knocking my heels off. I slammed through the door marked DO NOT ENTER. Crashing onto the roof I looked up at the stars above me cautiously walking to the edge of the roof. Inching the very tips of my toes across the edge I pulled in a large breath and looked down. 40 stories up in the New York Hospital I stood on the edge of the roof.

"Don't do it Blair." My head snapped to the side and my mouth fell open in a gasp. Chuck was there looking devil-may-care in the suit he'd worn that time I'd saved him on the edge of a roof. He wasn't sunken in and he wasn't gray. Actually he looked as if he were glowing. He looked seriously at me and said, "You're not meant to die like this." He said leaning over the edge nonchalantly as if he knew he wouldn't fall. I reached for him only to find my hand scooping air through his chest. He smiled a sad smile at me and pulled my hand away his hand perfectly solid around my own.

"I love you Blair and it's your choice. But if you jump we won't be together in heaven. You'll be alone in hell and I'll be all alone forever. I've waited long enough Blair. But I won't spend the afterlife alone." I nodded along with him as he pulled me slowly away from the edge. "I know you love me and you know I love you. Stay safe, my love." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was a tiny bloodstained box. Before disappearing he flicked it open and kissed my forehead softly. I opened the lid and gasped. Despite the blood spattered all over it, it sparkled brighter than the very sun itself. The engagement ring Chuck had died for, the ring he wanted to give to me, Nate had said.

Slipping it on my finger I looked over the edge and sighed. Together in hell I could handle. Together in heaven was even better. But apart, me in hell him in heaven, I would die allover again. Biting my lip I limped downstairs and stumbled to Serena's open arms. If I had to I would stay alive if only so that I could stay in heaven with him. My Chuck Bass.

A/N

If you think this is completely unfair and disgusting I don't care. I love Chuck and I blame Blair. And that blonde whore named Jenny.

Review Please.


End file.
